The Secret Life of Cat Valentine
by rhirhi2002
Summary: cat moves to LA to live withe her aunt and uncle im not good at summaries so just read the thing to find out what happens
1. moving

Disclaimer~ I do not or H2O nor Victorious~

~Cats point of veiw~

"You ready," my mom said as we walked into the airport. We were leaving for America in two hours. I was going to miss my best friends, Rachel and Bella. I had spent four years being mermaids with them. '' I guess.'' I told her in a low voice. I twirled my red velvet colored hair and started walking fast , just to get this over with. I knew I would come back one day. The lady at the desk announced our flight to Los Angeles . We walked to the plane as I hesitated, I looked back and started to cry. This was the last look of New York I would get.

I waited for the flight attendent to pass me as I typed quickly on my laptop. I wish I had a cupcake here on my little tray, I thought, imagining a red velvet cupcake teasing me. Soon I would have a new start at hollywood arts highschool. I looked out the wind to see what looked like a muticolored city. "Hello,Im Cat, You are" I said to the flight attendant really turned to me and smiled,"Im Maria. Do you need anything?". She looked as if she were a really nice lady.I remembered the ache in my tummy, wanting a red velvet cupcake. " do you have anything sweet? like redvelvet cupcakes?" i asked in a high pitched tone. Maria nodded her head and walked to the back. I sat there waiting and she came back with a cupcake. I ate it and went to sleep.

The next morning i woke up and herd the pilot man say that we were landing shortly. I beamed with excitement and started poking my mom in the face wanting her to wake up too! We landed and I waited to get off the plane with my family. Tomorrow I was auditioning for Hollywood Arts!


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2: hollywood Arts

When we got to our new home I imediatly called my friends. I talked for a long long long time. " Cat! Will you come get your brother out of the cabnet in the kitchen please ?" I didnt want to get off of the phone, but my brother is really weird he could do somethig really gross in there like set some bugs loose or maybe a stink bomb from India! "hey guys i gotta go talk to you later, kk?" I said really sad but hyper. They agreed and I hung up. As soon as I got downstairs I started singing a special song that keeps my brother calm. I finally got him out of the cabinet, wondering how he got in there. I went back to my room and played with my piggy, . I really missed Rachel and Bella.

The next day i auditioned for Hollywood Arts with my favorite song, Somewhere Over the Rainbow" by Judy Garland, one of my favorite people. I was left confused beacuse the people just told me to go. "I think I might have not gotten into the school" I said to my mom. she replied soon after stoping at the redlight on hollywood boulavard. "No! You did good in there! If you think that you did bad, your dead wrong!" she exclaimed quickly.i was sort of offended by that 'dead wrong' thing. "Whats that supposed to mean?!" I yelled As soon as we got home I opened my laptop and went to my email account thingy. "you've got mail" it said in a low funny voice. i clicked the top email and it was from Principal Eikner. it said "Caterina Valentine you have been accepted into Hollywood Arts Highschool! you may come to school next Monday for orientation!" i squealed in excitement. I ran downstairs, outside, and into the pool. i was sooo pumped for Monday!

It was finally Monday. I woke up so early even my 1 year old neighbor wasn't up screaming yet. I ran around the house waking up everyone up! We left around eight in the morning. I tried to look my best i had straightened my hair instead of leaving it my natural curly mess, pinned it back and even had it recolored the day before. I was wearing black skinny jeans black heels and a nick silver and blue tanktop. I ran out of the car, forgetting my mom and brother. of courese my brother was playing with his action figures pretending they worked at a pizza parlor. I didnt know what to do when i bursted through the door. I just almost couldnt breath.


End file.
